The Kyuubi and the Doll Mage
by DarkChild316
Summary: While on a vacation in Magnolia Town, Naruto runs into a frustrated Sherry, who is tired of her soon-to-be husband Ren's womanizing ways and decides to alleviate some of her frustration with Naruto and get back at Ren in the process. Naruto/Sherry. AU. Please R&R.


Hello everyone, it's everybody's favorite child of God DarkChild316 here with a special Valentine's Day installment of my Kyuubi and the Mages series. And who better to pair with Naruto than the pink-haired maiden of love herself Sherry Blendy.

And as stated before in my last lemon in this series, this is sure to be a lemon that will leave you both aroused and in stitches. So without further ado, let's get this love fest started.

Summary: While on a vacation in Magnolia Town, Naruto runs into a frustrated Sherry, who is tired of her soon-to-be husband's womanizing ways and decides to alleviate some of her frustration with Naruto and get back at Ren in the process.

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters or songs used in this lemon.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze arrived in Magnolia Town and took in the sights and sounds of one or Fiore's largest merchant cities. He currently had some luxury days off since his team's victory in the war and decided to take the opportunity to travel to Fiore and enjoy the local culture.

After finding a luxury hotel and checking in, he went out and explored the city. He stopped by Magnolia Hospital to visit and do a meet and greet with the children staying in the hospital who were more than elated to get the opportunity to meet him.

He then went to visit Kardia Cathedral who he found out was hosting a wedding for one of Firoe's top guilds, Lamia Scale in about three days' time. After praying at the Cathedral, he decided to get some lunch at the local HalfCocor Hotel Bar.

While he was enjoying his lunch he was conversing with two female Mages of Firoe's strongest guild Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlett and Lucy Heartfilia. Erza was in town after picking up a cake from the Magnolia Cake Shop while helping Lucy promote her new novel.

"It's the same thing every time I come here, packed with wizards as usual." Lucy said as she talked with Naruto and Erza.

"Well it is the most popular bar in Magnolia Town Lucy, speaking of which, how have you been enjoying Magnolia Town so far Naruto." Erza asked.

"It's been great Erza, the people of this town have been so great to me since I got here." Naruto said.

"Well that's Magnolia Town hospitality for you." Lucy said before two arguing voices caught the group's attention.

"For love's sake you insufferable man, you're such a womanizing pig." the heard a female's voice say.

The three of them turned to see a pink-haired female with blue eyes, and a curvaceous body wearing a revealing outfit of a black vest top and matching skirt and a dark hairband resembling cat ears arguing with a tanned young man with dark eyes and dark brown hair wearing a black suit and blue dress shirt.

"I honestly don't see why you're getting so worked up Sherry, what I do in my free time is none of your business." the tanned young man said nonchalantly.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS, need I remind you that we're supposed to be married in three days Ren, you'd think that would be enough reason to quit with all this playboy bullshit you've been pulling for the last few years." the pinkette, Sherry indignantly said.

"Why are you getting so worked up, just because we're getting married doesn't mean I can't hang out with a few other girls, it's not like we're doing anything major or anything, lighten up a bit." the man, now known as Ren said.

"You just don't get it do you, you jerk." Sherry angrily said before she doused Ren with her vodka and angrily stormed out of the bar with Erza and Lucy looking at her sympathetically and shooting Ren looks of disgust while Ren just shrugged it off and went to dry himself off.

"Asshole, that guy can be so insensitive at times." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I really feel sorry for Sherry that she's going to be marrying that jerk. Which I still don't understand." Erza said with a glare at where Ren had stood.

"Hey Erza, Lucy, what's their story; I take it those two are the ones that are about to be married in Kardia Cathedral." Naruto asked and both girls sadly nodded.

"Yeah, that's our friend Sherry Blendy of Lamia Scale. And that asshole you just saw is Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus; he's a member of Blue Pegasus's Trimens team." Lucy explained.

"The Trimens are four high-class playboys that act like escorts for young girls. They're basically what Sherry called them, a couple of womanizing pigs." Erza said in disgust.

"They remind me of Pervy Sage. My question is that if Sherry knew this, why the hell did she agree to marry this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's the sad part, Sherry truly loved Ren and she believed every lie of faithfulness Ren fed her and she agreed to marry him thinking he'd change for her."

"We tried to talk her out of it, and even warned her that Ren would never be faithful to her alone, but Sherry insisted on marrying him because she's so in love with Ren." Lucy said.

"Poor girl, maybe I should go try to cheer her up." Naruto said before getting up and going after Sherry and Lucy and Erza smiled at how thoughtful he was.

"_He may be an even better match for Sherry than Ren ever could be."_ Erza and Lucy thought in unison.

_**~Minutes Later in Magnolia South Gate Park~**_

Naruto followed the trace of Sherry's magical energy until he found her sitting on a bench in Magnolia Park by herself. He could see that she was crying from the tears streaming down her lovely face and he truly felt sympathetic towards her as he went to sit next to her.

"_**Damaged"**__ by Danity Kane begins playing_

"Hey, are you alright." Naruto asked as he stood over Sherry and she looked up and put on a false smile with tears still in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine." Sherry said.

"Liar, I can tell that you've been crying since that fiancé of yours pissed you off so much. So don't tell me that everything's alright when it's clear that it's not Sherry." Naruto said and she looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know my name?" Sherry said in surprise.

"I talked to your friends Erza and Lucy, I know what's going on." Naruto said as he sat down next to her and Sherry hung her head sadly and she began to tear up again.

"I just don't know where I went wrong. I love this man so much, and I hoped and prayed that he would love me just as much. But he just insists on playing around with all these different women."

"There are some days where it doesn't even seem like he notices or cares about me despite all my displays of affection for him. I've given him my all and it just seems like it's never good enough for him." Sherry sobbed.

"Sherry, did you ever think that maybe you should learn how to love yourself sometimes, than spend time wasting your love on someone who obviously doesn't have the same feelings for you?" Naruto asked and that got Sherry's attention as Naruto continued.

"So what if that idiot Ren doesn't want to lock hearts with you because he's afraid of being in a long-term relationship."

"If he continues to ignore you and run after other girls, then you need to move on. And that'll be his loss for letting go of someone as beautiful as you." Naruto said and Sherry blushed at what he had just said.

"And one day when you find that special someone made just for you and he sees you happy as he's still looking for something better, he'll know what he's lost then." Naruto finished.

"You really think I'm beautiful." Sherry asked.

"Of course I do, any man would be a fool not to admit that. And on a personal note, if you were my girl I sure as hell would cherish you and treat you the way you should be loved." Naruto said and Sherry smiled at him.

"Maybe you're right, by the way what did you say you're name was?" Sherry asked.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said and Sherry gasped.

"Oh wow, no wonder I thought I'd seen your face somewhere before. Hey Naruto, would you like to go out for a night with me. I know this cool little nightspot that also a hot dance club." Sherry said.

"Well who am I to say no to an invitation to a date." Naruto said and Sherry giggled at him before she took his arm.

"Then let's go." Sherry said as she led Naruto off to her favorite nightspot in Magnolia Town.

_**~Minutes Later~**_

Naruto and Sherry sat out at a table overlooking the nightclub as they sat talking while both of them were enjoying a drink as well as each other's company as Naruto was making Sherry laugh with all of the stories about his youth.

"I can't believe that someone as strong as you used to get your ass kicked by a chick with pink hair and a bad attitude." Sherry laughed.

"Well that's Sakura for you, chances are if she hadn't settled down and married Sasuke and she had him to mellow her down, that she'd still be beating the hell out of me." Naruto said and Sherry just giggled.

"You know it just baffles me that someone as cool and badass and nice as you could have such a lousy track record with women." Sherry laughed.

"I guess I should try to find more women like you. Then maybe I would be better off." Naruto said and Sherry looked at him and smiled.

"You don't even know anything about me." Sherry said and Naruto just smirked.

"Your family was killed by the demon Deliora during your youth and sometime later you joined Lamia Scale with your cousin Chelia."

"You're a mage who specializes in Doll Magic and you're currently engaged to Ren Akatsuki. I've seen all the promos of the Mages of Fiore." Naruto bragged.

"Well those promos don't showcase all of my skills." Sherry smirked as she stood up and took Naruto's hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"_**Control Myself"**__ by LL Cool J (feat. Jennifer Lopez) begins playing_

Sherry walked Naruto out to the middle of the dance floor before she turned to face Naruto. She began dancing in a provocative fashion as she placed her hands on her head and began swaying her hips from side to side while she dipped down low.

She then rose back to full height and turned away from Naruto and began gyrating her hips seductively against Naruto with one hand still on her head and the other hand at her hip while Naruto moved and grinded with her.

Sherry then turned around to face Naruto again and seductively swayed her body and hips at him, enticing him to come closer. He gladly took the invitation as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she encircled her arms around his neck.

The two of them passionately gazed into each other's eyes and their faces moved closer before their lips made contact. The two of them fiercely kissed and made out while grinding themselves against one another as the continued to dance the night away.

_**~Hours later back at Naruto's hotel~**_

Naruto and Sherry entered his hotel room hand in hand laughing together as they both reminisced on the great time they had had at the nightclub enjoying each other's company.

"That was the most fun I've had in my life, thank you Naruto-kun." Sherry said.

"You don't have to thank me Sherry, just seeing you happy and smiling is enough for me." Naruto said and Sherry giggled as she sauntered up to him and Naruto blushed at this and began to back up before Sherry had backed him into a wall.

"Sherry-chan, what are you doing." Naruto said as he blushed at the pinkette being this close to him and she giggled at how flustered he was.

"You're so cute, I really can't understand why someone as kind and handsome as you is single." Sherry said and Naruto blushed at being called cute.

"W-well I guess I just haven't found someone who's interested enough." Naruto said and Sherry just grinned.

"Is that so, well guess what love I'm interested. And now I'm going to interest you." Sherry said as she kissed him and the blonde held still in shock as he felt her soft cherry lips pressed onto his before he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

Their tongues sensuously danced in each other's mouths as they kissed and Naruto placed his hands on the pinkette's curvy hips while she encircled her arms around his neck as she ran her fingers through his cropped blonde locks while their tongues spiritedly rubbed against one another.

Sherry then lifted his uniform-style black shirt off him and she purred at his strong chest before she broke the kiss and kneeled down to unzip his pants and she pulled down his pants and boxers exposing his stiff manhood which she smiled at before she gave it a quick kiss.

She then rose back to full height and turned around in the now undressed blonde's hold of her and he began kissing her neck and Sherry moaned as he started to undress her. He quickly unclipped the violet cloth around her slender waist and unbuttoned her revealing top and removed it.

This exposed the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra and he chuckled at this before he removed her equally revealing skirt and her pink and black silk panties leaving the pinkette's lovely form fully exposed and she moaned at she felt the blonde's erection poking at her ass as he guided her to the bed.

He sat on the bed with her sitting in his lap and his erection was underneath her womanhood and he began to thrust it between her thighs to tease her while he placed his hands on her ample bosom and began to grope what he could hold of her large breasts.

Sherry clamped her thighs onto his cock and placed her hands on either side of him and moaned as Naruto's member charged through her inner thighs while she began to work her hips to grind his thrusts. Her mounds slowly bounced in his hands as he rubbed and caressed them together while pounding his erection forward.

The pinkette moaned as Naruto drove his cock through her clamped thighs and she felt it rubbing against her clit with tremendous force. She shook her hips making her wetness grind his every thrust and both lovers groaned as the whiskered man groped and fondled her heaving breasts.

As he pounded through her thighs, Sherry felt her innards beginning to get wet from just the sensation of Naruto's hardness rubbing against her folds and she whimpered from his impacts. She looked down at his erection jetting through her thighs and he moaned as she stared at its foreskin.

Naruto moaned as he squeezed and groped Sherry's breasts before she broke away from him and she crawled over him with lust in her eyes before she turned to face his cock with her warmth being directly over his mouth.

Sherry licked her lips at the size of his cock before she immediately smothered her breasts onto his manhood. Naruto moaned at the soft flesh imprisoning his manhood before Sherry began massaging her breasts on his erect member.

In response to this, he placed his hands on her plump ass and brought his face up to her womanhood before he began licking her clit while rubbing his fingers against her soaked folds. Sherry purred in pleasure as she began to lick the tip of Naruto's manhood and stirred her tongue on the head.

Naruto's fingers spread Sherry's folds apart and he dug his tongue into her warmth and slowly began licking her folds. She started to lowly moan as his tongue slid on her folds and she took in his member and he winced as the warmth of her saliva washed over his cock as she licked it.

Naruto licked Sherry's folds until they were completely lathered by his tongue and with that, his tongue entered her warmth. Sherry let out muffled mewls of delight as his tongue swayed and wagged against her tunnels as she carried on with kneading and rubbing her breasts on his manhood.

Her tongue swirled around onto the tip of his erection as she bopped her head on it and Naruto began to thrust into her mouth. Sherry moaned as Naruto's crotch shot up and his growth flew into her mouth while her tongue stirred on his hardness and lathered his cock with her saliva.

Naruto continued to brush his tongue inside of her entrance and she whimpered while he began to prod at her walls with his fingers simultaneously and she moaned as he teased her. Naruto's tongue licked and brushed her moist walls while Sherry's breasts stroked his cock and he moaned as she pleasured his erection.

Naruto moaned as Sherry's breasts jiggled and bounced together on his cock as he thrust into her mouth which in turn caused her breasts to bounce slowly onto his shaft. She looked back as he rubbed his thumbs on her warmth and she moaned as he teased her clit.

Sherry's breasts served to jerk off Naruto's manhood and she felt that she wouldn't be able to hold herself together for much longer. Coincidentally, it was the same for Naruto since her mounds were essential in helping him reach his climax and he knew his manhood would explode very soon.

Suddenly, without warning, Naruto's semen burst out of his cock and overflowed the inside of Sherry's mouth. Her eyes grew in amazement as to how much of it there was inside of her mouth and at the same time, her wetness seeped out in streams.

While Sherry began to drink what she could of Naruto's release, he licked her pussy clean of her cum and smiled in satisfaction of the taste. Once the Doll Mage swallowed a majority of her lover's cum, she freed his cock and looked back at him while getting off.

"Ready for some more loving Naruto-kun?" Sherry asked as she re-straddled him and placed her hands on his toned chest and Naruto nodded before Sherry lifted herself and carefully slid down Naruto's tower, destroying her barrier in the process.

Sherry moaned as she adjusted to how big he felt inside of her pussy before she began rolling her hips and sending her wetness down onto his cock with him holding onto her hips while surging it into her warmth in response.

Naruto smiled as he rammed his cock into Sherry's entrance as his hands shot up and gripped her breasts and he started kneaded her orbs together. Naruto drove his member into Sherry's walls while she worked her curvy hips on his erection and she held onto his shoulders to balance herself.

The pinkette woman leaned back as he pounded into her womanhood and she looked down at his member while it flew into her tunnels. Sherry placed her hands on his knees and she rolled her hips forward while he rammed his length into her wetness.

Sherry wiggled her hips while she felt Naruto's manhood hammering deeply into her womb. The sage pumped his throbbing hilt into Sherry's warmth while he groped her bobbing breasts and he gripped her right tit before pulling it forward causing her to mewl in pleasure.

She moaned as Naruto used his free hand to grope her rear and he latched his mouth onto her free nipple and began to rub his lips together on it. The blue-eyed woman whimpered and she placed her left hand on the back of his head before Naruto lustfully bit into her breast.

His canines lightly pierced her mound as he squeezed her rear and Sherry whimpered before she gripped the back of his head and buried his face into her breast while placing her hand on the free orb. She buried her fingers into the pliable flesh and held it up to lick at her aroused bud.

Naruto's cock crashed against Sherry's warm, slimy walls and she closed her eyes while groping her own mound and she licked and suckled the aroused bud. Naruto moaned at the arousing scene in front of him while carefully gnawing on her breast and he groped her plump rear end.

Both lovers moaned at the impacts of his thrusts as her mounds bounced and heaved against his face as they caressed and suckled them. Her walls became tighter on his throbbing glory as it thrust into her warm core while they both toyed with her aroused chest.

Sherry and Naruto then freed her tits before they pressed their lips against one another while Naruto placed both his hands on Sherry's rear as it smacked against his crotch. Two sets of sapphire eyes stared into one another while the two thrust their hips against one another.

Sherry's breasts bobbed against Naruto's chest while their tongues violently and madly wriggled against one another. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him while he wrapped his arms around her waist as he jerked his manhood up into her innards that grinded it.

Her hardened buds rubbed Naruto's muscular chest as they kissed and her hot blush covered her face while the blonde male rammed his lust-driven growth into Sherry's entrance and they separated lips to resume their moaning as they held onto each other's sweating bodies.

He licked Sherry's lips and traced them while she reached her limit before she tightened her warmth around his cock. They smiled with unmatched glee as his seeds burst from her wetness and they panted while sweating profusely as their foreheads rested on another while their release poured from her pussy.

"Oh Naruto-kun. The night's still young and I have a lot more of my love to give." Sherry seductively chimed as she stood on all fours and displayed her wetness for him and Naruto chuckled as he got behind Sherry and moved forward to reenter her tightness.

"Then it looks like we'll have to make twice the loving Sherry-chan." Naruto said as he began sending his cock forward into her womanhood while he held onto her hips for leverage.

She gripped the edge of the bed and held onto it tightly as the tall blonde male plowed his length into her pussy and her look of absolute pleasurable bliss returned to her face as she felt the power of his thrusts rock her body and her breasts began to sway forward.

Sherry maintained her balance on all of her limbs while Naruto held onto her small waist and blushed with the blonde placing his chest on her back. He squeezed what he could fit of her jiggling bosom and her sapphire eyes looked into his ocean blue ones.

Naruto leaned forward and started licking Sherry's smooth neck while pounding his erection into her aroused core and she loudly moaned at the size of his swollen pride. He smiled at how aroused Sherry's tits were as he held onto them and squeezed them while yanking them forward.

Sherry moaned at how aroused she felt from the clone's cock plowing into her wetness and her nipples remained as hard as could be while Naruto tweaked and twisted them. The blonde sage nibbled Sherry's neck as he drew his hips forward and pumped his manhood into her warmth.

His wild erection struck Sherry's walls as he rubbed and kneaded her mounds together while thrusting into her. The hot blush on her face displayed how great she found the sex to be as her lover squeezed her hardened tits and she squeezed her eyes shut.

The blonde man smiled at Sherry as he toyed with her tits and tweaked them as her walls became tighter on his raging length from his teasing. He moaned with Sherry as his manhood collided against her womb and despite the heavy impacts of it, her balance never lessened as her body rocked forward.

Sherry's ample breasts jiggled in Naruto's hold as he thrashed his member into her warmth and freed them. He gripped her forearms and held onto them while thrusting his cock into her wetness. Her ample chest bounced and heaved above the bed while Naruto pounded his manhood into her core.

Sherry's eyes open and her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds as her aroused orbs flew in the air as he shot his length into her entrance and lustfully she smiled at this. Naruto felt Sherry's pussy becoming tighter as his member thrashed deeply into her stomach and she knew she wouldn't last longer.

He held onto her forearms and leaned forward to kiss her. As they kissed, Naruto freed Sherry's left arm before grasping her right breast and squeezing it. She licked against his tongue as it wiggled against her and he moaned with the blue-eyed woman as her mounds jiggled from his movements.

Sherry whimpered as Naruto proceeded to free her forearm to hold the other orb and he knead them against one another. She gritted her teeth in pleasure while counting her blessings that she had found someone who could not only be so loving and kind, but an absolute demon (pun intended) in bed.

She placed her hand on the amount of her mounds were still exposed and began to assist the blonde in groping her ample bosom before her tightness enclosed on his member again and their juices erupted into her warmth to the point where their release gushed out of her and pooled onto the bed.

Sherry loudly moaned and she smiled at the power of the orgasm she had just had as Naruto pulled out of her and allowed her to rest on the bed while he held her in his arms. Sherry rested her head on Naruto's chest and she reached up and stroked his cheek and he did the same to her.

Sherry then reached up and brought Naruto's face to hers and lustfully kissed her again and while this initially surprised Naruto, he quickly caught onto what she wanted as Sherry laid on her back and Naruto climbed on top of her and entered her once more.

She gripped the bed tightly before Sherry started bucking her hips while Naruto began to plunge his hardness into her tightness once again. Naruto slammed his length into the pinkette and he palmed her ample breasts the moment they started bobbing and just held onto them for the moment.

The pinkette moaned as her lover's manhood flew into her tunnels while she grinded his cannon by grinding her hips to meet his thrusts. Naruto's manhood banged against her walls of flesh and Sherry cupped his face and stroked his cheeks lovingly as she blushed from the sex.

The blonde lowered his head to Sherry's mounds and started kissing and licking her bobbing tits while she moaned. By now, her face was more bright pink than her hair as the blonde pounded his hardness into her body and she grinded it in return with her perfect hip bucking.

He feverishly licked her tits and she moaned as he squeezed and fondled her heaving bosom while she received her lover's untamed thrusts, and Sherry thanked God for her lover's immense amount of stamina and she held his head against her breasts as he licked her cleavage.

Naruto's tongue licked Sherry's hardened tits as they bobbed and jiggled about as he rammed his cannon into her womanhood. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as her lover's glory pounded into her walls and even her clit felt the heavy impact.

Sherry smiled ecstatically at Naruto as his cock soared into her innards and thrashed about inside her wetness. He lifted his face from her bosom before smothering her lips against hers and he continued fondling her breasts while their hips clashed against each other.

Their tongues reunited both lovers grinded their hips in perfect tune with the other's movements and he gripped her nipples before tweaking and pulling them upright. She moaned as she felt Naruto's semen splash out of her tightness as he came for the third time and he got off Sherry before resting next to her.

They wiped the sweat off their foreheads and looked to each other with smiles before moving closer to each other. Sherry rested her head against his rapidly beating heart while he ran his fingers through her hot pink hair and smiled at her.

"God how in love's name did you get to be so good at this kind of thing." Sherry said and Naruto chuckled at her.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that good." Naruto teased and Sherry smirked before kissing him again.

"It couldn't have been better actually. I know that Ren never would have been able to come anywhere near as close to what you did to me tonight." Sherry bragged.

"About that, I gotta say I'm kinda surprised that you and Ren never went to the next level before now." Naruto said.

"Well in all honesty I thought about doing it with Ren a number of times, but I guess in the end he just wasn't the one I wanted to give my love to." Sherry said.

"Well he doesn't exactly treat you the way he should." Naruto said angrily.

"I know, so on that note I'm going to find a way to dump him at our wedding in two days. I found someone much better than he could ever be." Sherry said and Naruto kissed her.

"Glad to hear it, and I think I may have just the idea on how to do it." Naruto said as he whispered his idea into Sherry's ear and she smirked at the idea and agreed that it was the perfect course of action.

_**~Two days later at Kardia Cathedral~**_

Sherry and Ren were currently in the process of exchanging their vows at the wedding altar and all the members of Ren's guild Blue Pegasus and the members of Sherry's guild Lamia Scale were in attendance at the wedding.

Also in attendance at the wedding as well were Sherry's friends Erza and Lucy, who were the only ones at the wedding (along with Sherry's cousin Chelia) who knew about Sherry and Naruto's plan beforehand.

"And now if anyone has reason why these two should not be wed here today, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." and the other Trimens members all smirked and fist-bumped themselves as they knew no one would object to the marriage, but they were in for a big surprise.

"Yeah, I think I may have something to say about It." they heard a voice say over a microphone and everyone turned to the doors of the church to see Naruto standing there in his usual attire with a white rose on his chest and a smirk on his face.

"What the hell, that's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. What the hell is he doing here?" Ren said in shock and murmurs of shock and surprise sounded throughout the church while Sherry had a look of false surprise on her face while Erza and Lucy smirked at each other.

"Easy Ren, I know that this is supposed to be a family and friends only wedding, but I really thought that you should take a look at this tape." Naruto said as he pointed up at the big screen over the altar and a tape began to play on the screen from the night before.

Naruto was in the front of a car he had rented out driving around a city that everyone quickly identified as Crocus. He was wearing an orange suit with a black tie and fedora hat and apparently he had someone in the back seat filming as he drove down a strip in Crocus.

"Crocus is great isn't it, I mean you really have everything you could want around here. I mean look at this, you can't beat this place. They even have places like this: "The Little White Chapel Drive-Thru." Naruto said on the tape as he drove into the place.

"Now we're entering the Tunnel of Love. See this is exactly how I envisioned in my whole life you know I'm a man of romance and this is how I always pictured it."

"Now let's see what do we have here?" Naruto said as the camera focused in on a sign at the beginning of the tunnel.

"Ah here we are: "Wedding Ceremony only 400 Jewel". That's us, here we go." Naruto said as he drove into the Tunnel and the camera began to show the various painting on the walls of the Tunnel of Love.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenny Realight asked her husband Hibiki Lates who just shook his head in bewilderment as they continued to watch the tape until Naruto pulled up to the chapel's drive-thru door and he began to blow the car horn.

"Come on get your ass out here." Naruto said as he saw a priestess come out to meet him.

"Hey, you're Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The middle-aged woman said.

"Damn straight I am." Naruto said.

"Are you getting married?" The priestess asked.

"That's what I'm here for." Naruto answered.

"Who are you marrying?" the woman asked.

"The virtuous, Sherry Blendy." Naruto said as the camera focused on Sherry who was in a lovely pink dress in the passenger seat of the car with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" everyone in the church said in total shock, but the biggest expression of shock came from Ren who's jaw had dropped the second Sherry's face was shown and Sherry had a smirk on her face along with Erza and Lucy who high-fived one another while Chelia smiled as well.

"So I've got everything I need right here. I've got the wedding license, I've got the rings, and I've also got 400 Jewel and zero time, so let's get this done." Naruto said as he handed all the things to the priestess and Sherry grinned at her lover.

"Alright well let's get right into it, we are gathered here today at the Little White Chapel Drive-Thru to join in marriage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sherry Blendy." The priestess said.

"Naruto do you take Sherry Blendy for your wife?" the priestess asked the blonde.

"Oh you know I do." Naruto said as he looked at Sherry with a loving smile.

"And Sherry will you take Naruto Uzumaki for your husband." the priestess asked the pinkette who giggled.

"Oh yes I do." Sherry said with the same loving eyes as Naruto. The priestess them handed Naruto Sherry's ring which he placed on her finger before the priestess guided him in his vows.

"Now please look into her eyes and say: "I Naruto take you Sherry."

"I Naruto take you Sherry."

"For my wife."

"For my wife."

"With this ring I do the wed."

"With this ring I do the wed."

"I promise to love and honor you."

"I promise to love and honor you."

"All the days of my life."

"All the days of my life." The blonde finished before he kissed Sherry's hand. She giggled before she took his ring and placed it on his hand with the priestess once more guiding her wedding vows.

"I Sherry take you Naruto."

"I Sherry take you Naruto.

"For my husband."

"For my husband."

"I promise to love and cherish you."

"I promise to love and cherish you."

"For the rest of my life."

"For the rest of my life." Sherry finished before she kissed Naruto's cheek akin to how he had kissed her hand.

"Okay by the power invested in me by the City of Crocus and the country of Fiore I do pronounce you husband and wife." the priestess said and Naruto and Sherry cheered before they shared a kiss on the lips.

"Oh my god." Eve Tearn said in shock and Ren looked like he had just been hit by a bolt of lightning while Sherry's smirk had never left her face throughout the whole wedding scene and she smirked that their plan had been a total success.

"Hey Erza, do you mind getting those cans for me." Naruto said and everyone looked in shock to see that Erza was the one holding the camera and she looked at Sherry's breasts for a moment.

"Hey Erza, not Sherry's cans the ones in the trunk." Naruto said and Sherry playfully covered her chest.

"Oh right, hold this." Erza said as she passed the camera to Naruto who filmed his new wife as Erza set up the decorations on the car before getting back into the back seat and taking back the camera.

"Bye now, drive carefully and God Bless you." the priestess said as she handed the wedding papers to Naruto.

"God Bless you too. Hey get a nice shot of the brand new Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said and the camera took one last shot of Naruto and Sherry embracing before it shut off.

"Now Ren, I know that you can have only one question on your mind now. And that is: "Not did we, but how many times did we consummate the marriage." Naruto said with a smirk on his face and Sherry giggled at his joke while Ren looked at her in shock.

"_**All I Have" **__by Jennifer Lopez (feat. LL Cool J) begins playing_

"Sherry, what the hell is going on!?" Ren asked her.

"Oh Ren, why are you so surprised, I've told you once before that your womanizing ways would one day come back on you, and I think it's safe to say that what goes around, comes around."

"You see Ren, this time I've found someone else that really loves me and treats me like the lover I truly am, and I gotta tell you that it feels damn good."

"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you that this day would come if you didn't treat me right and now I can safely say that as far as you and I are concerned: it's over." Sherry said as she walked away from a stunned Ren and walked up to her now husband Naruto and embraced him.

The two then decided to rub it in Ren's face a bit as they shared a hot kiss right in Ren's face and some of the people in attendance wolf-whistled at the two before they broke the kiss and walked out of the church with Erza, Lucy and Chelia following suit.

_**~Years Onward~**_

Naruto and Sherry Uzumaki Namikaze laid in bed together in their nightwear with Sherry wearing a hot pink nightdress and Naruto sleeping in orange and black mesh shirt and shorts as the sun began to rise and sunlight filled the room. Both lovers began to stir awake as they sat up and kissed each other before giving each other loving smiles.

"Hey, sleep well." Naruto said to his wife who smiled at him and nodded before they both heard a gleeful grin.

"Mommy, daddy!" the both heard someone say and they smiled as their daughter, a six year-old girl who was a spitting image of her mother came bounding into the room in her nightdress and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Hey, Kushina my little love. You must be hungry, how about breakfast." Sherry said as she held her daughter and she smiled as the happy family went to have breakfast.

* * *

LOL, what blast it was to write this story. I can honestly say that this was the one story I've had the most fun writing up to this point. I'd have to say I hated to do that to Ren because I actually like the character, but I needed to have him look as trifling as possible to make this story with Sherry breaking up with him for Naruto work.

The scene with Naruto breaking up the wedding with Sherry and Ren was unlike anything I've ever done. I actually took that scene from the classic _**Monday Night RAW**_ moment where HHH married Stephanie and stole her from Test.

But instead of Sherry being forcefully married to Naruto as Stephanie was, I decided to have them plan it ahead of time (which was what Stephanie and HHH ultimately did anyway). I also threw in a wrinkle where Erza and Lucy assisted them in getting married.

As for the club scene, it was taken from the _**Tekken**_ live action film (which I honestly found to be very entertaining for what it was despite what some people thought). It was inspired from the club scene with Jin Kazama and Christie Montiero and it was honestly the hardest scene in this story for me to write.

Now I wanted to share a little writing secret of mine with everyone about how I make my song choices for my stories. When I make my song selections, I like to use songs that help to tell the story of what's going on in the story and the respective scenes that I use each song in.

For example, in the breakup scene I chose the hit single by Jennifer Lopez and LL Cool J (who I am a huge fan of) because it best told the story of Sherry's break-up with Ren and the reason for the breakup.

Now as far as this series goes the next girl you'll see in this series will be the white-haired Celestial Spirit Mage of Sabertooth Yukino Aguria. So until next time, have a Happy Valentine's Day everybody.

_**Viva, La Raza!**_


End file.
